El verdadero tesoro
by Zable-Z
Summary: Desde muy pequeño, Dante tuvo una complicada existencia, pero eso no le impidió hacer las azañas que se cuentan en esta historia, ¿quieres saber cuales? pues sumérgete en su historia desde el comienzo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimersillo: Pokemon no me pertenece (ojala así fuera u.u podría comprarme una new 3ds)

Gracias a Yuudy por su hermoso Oc el cual tampoco me pertenece (por ahora muajajaja okno)

Y espero lo disfruten

Cap 1… Naciendo

Se escuchaba de fondo una hermosa canción, o eso era lo que escuchaba un niño de seis años, mirando por la ventana, su era piel clara y su cabello rubio, sus ojos de un escarlata negruzco se orientaban al patio trasero de su casa , solo estaba el en una habitación vacía, sus padres siempre le ponían los audífonos cuando iban a empezar a gritarse, Dante ya lo sabía, lo tomaba como un juego entre sus padres y solo se quedaba mirando el jardín, y a los pokemon que pasaban por ahí, especialmente a un ralts que parecía venir todos los días y se había hecho amiga de Dante, a él le parecía raro porque tenía entendido que los ralts no pertenecían a esta región del mundo.

Las peleas de sus padres iban de mal en peor, poco a poco se acercaban a los golpes, todo era por una razón, el dinero… ninguno de los dos quería tener un hijo pero cuando llego no quisieron abortar, creían que podrían hacerlo, pero las cuentas se acumulaban, y aunque ambos amaban a Dante, les costaba demasiado mantenerlo… su padre luchaba porque se quedaran con Dante, pero la madre no, decía que ella había sacrificado su adolescencia por tenerlo y tenía derecho a decidir qué hacer con él, tratándolo como una pertenencia sin sentimientos las peleas siguieron hasta que un día la madre amenazó con dejarlo si no se deshacían de él, el padre tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, y luego de una semana en la cual le brindaron a Dante los días más felices de su vida, Dante haría el último viaje con su familia, Dante solo miraba por la ventana del auto camino al orfanato de pueblo lavanda, ya lo habían aceptado, pero Dante ignoraba todo eso, para el solo era un día más, pero al llegar a su destino…

NOO POR FAVOR NO-Dante lloraba mientras era retenido por la administradora del orfanato, pero lo único que quedaron de los padres de Dante fueron sus recuerdos, algunas lágrimas en el suelo, eso destrozo a Dante, un pequeño de seis años al cual le quitaron su infancia cruelmente en un segundo…

(Cuatro años después)

…-Dante estaba en silencio mirando la famosa torre de pueblo lavanda, nunca había entrado, solo se dedicaba a mirarla, como si mirara la tumba de sus propios sueños, sus días se volvieron grises, la vida en el orfanato para él era un infierno, los demás niños lo molestaban, la administradora del orfanato era la peor persona que había conocido, siempre con su vestido negro de cuello blanco, una mirada penetrante y arrugas profundas, era como mirar a un spearrow, y siempre estaba enfadada, castigaba a los niños por las más estúpidas razones y debido a que Dante estaba solo, los demás niños siempre le echaban la culpa de todo, pasaba casi todo el día en el cuarto de detención, un lugar en el cual no era lo suficientemente alto para estar parado o lo suficiente para sentarse.

…-ya casi no hablaba, no le veía utilidad, no había con quien hablar, sus únicos amigos eran los pokemon que encontraba cerca del orfanato, ellos parecían comprenderlo sin la necesidad de palabras, parecían siempre sonreír, era el único rincón de color en sus días grises, pero ya no veía a esa ralts de la cual se había hecho tan amigo, eso lo deprimía un poco, aun así se llevaba especialmente bien con un gastly, el gastly lo animaba cuando estaba triste y sonreía con el cuándo estaba feliz, como si pudiera saber lo que sentía Dante, lamentablemente la administradora del orfanato castigaba severamente a los que ingresaran pokemon a la instalación, pero Dante no se imaginaba nada peor que el cuarto de detención…

¿Uh?-mientras miraba la torre pokemon escucho un quejido, provenía de los arbustos cerca del orfanato, cuando se acercó a mirar la mayoría de los pokemon con los cuales jugaba diariamente, hacían un circulo alrededor de una pequeña ralts.

Tu…-Dante se acercó rápido a la ralts, parecía herida, no se veía bien, pero no hay centros pokemon en pueblo lavanda, y solo un pequeño puesto de pociones para las personas que viajan hasta aquí, pero no tenía dinero, solo le quedaba pedirle ayuda a una persona, tomo a la ralts en brazos y corrió hacia el orfanato, lo más rápido que pudo, encontró a quien buscaba, la mujer spearrow, al ver a Dante con la ralts una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro frio y cruel.

Dante, ¿estás a tanto de las reglas del orfanato verdad?-dijo con una voz amable la cual era una terrible señal.

S-sí, pero necesito ayuda para esta ralts, está muy mal herida- decía Dante, pero la administradora solo alargo un poco más esa fina línea la cual llamaba sonrisa.

Te ayudare-Dante no lo podía creer y sonrió, pero…

Si me ganas en una batalla pokemon-la mujer spearrow, sonrió más, a Dante le dio un escalofrió, pero pregunto…

¿Con que pokemon? Y-yo no tengo-

Veo uno en tus brazos-dijo sacando una pokeball y tomando a la ralts.

¡N-no, déjala ir!-dijo Dante corriendo hacia ella, pero varios chicos lo detuvieron, Dante no sabía que estaba pasando.

La verdad es que estaba esperando que la trajeras, ha servido muy bien de práctica para mi querido Arbok, y durante nuestras prácticas note que siempre se dirigía hacia donde tú te encontrabas, supongo que tenía la suficiente fuerza para volver a ti, veamos si tiene la suficiente fuerza para defenderse-la cara de la administradora se transformó en una mueca sádica, algo comenzó a quemar en el pecho de Dante, algo que no había sentido antes.

(Torre pokemon)

El gastly que jugaba con Dante se encontraba vagando por ahí hasta que sintió algo, sintió la ira de alguien… era muy fuerte, y solo podía sentir las emociones de una persona… se dirigió al orfanato acompañado por una docena de pokemon fantasma.

(Fuera del orfanato)

¡!-todos los pokemon alertaron sus orejas, escucharon los gritos de Dante… miraron al orfanato y comenzaron a acercarse a las puertas del edificio.

(Orfanato)

Dante daba desgarradores gritos de ira, sus compañeros solo miraban sonrientes mientras la administradora no cambiaba su mueca sádica.

¡MALDITA BRUJA!-Dante bramaba, pero ese insulto le cambio la cara a la mujer, la cual se acercó a Dante.

¡!...-le había dado una cachetada.

Entonces comencemos el combate pokemon ¿quieres?-dijo calmadamente la mujer spearrow, dejo a la indefensa y casi inconsciente ralts, la cual se paró débilmente, luego la administradora saco un Arbok, el cual se veía feliz de volver a encontrarse frente a su juguete favorito.

…-Dante estaba mudo, la rabia solo le hacía llorar y apretar los dientes mientras miraba a la ralts, forcejeando todo lo que podía.

Ahora Arbok ¡colmillo venenoso!-dijo la Administradora y el Arbok abrió la boca acercándose a una velocidad de vértigo y…

¡NOOOO!-Dante grito, el ataque le dio sin defensa alguna a la pobre ralts, la cual voló hasta los pies de Dante, inmóvil y la cara le sangraba… los chicos soltaron a Dante, incluso para ellos fue demasiado, Dante se arrodillo en silencio, lenta y torpemente acerco sus manos a la ralts, su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, la tomo y la abrazo, el calor de la ralts disminuía, algo nuevo despertó en el pecho de Dante… era más que ira, era algo que le quemaba hasta los huesos.

Maldita…-dijo en voz baja y miro a la sonriente dueña del arbok, la cual parecía orgullosa.

¡MALDITA MAL ESTUPIDA!-eran las palabras más fuertes que conocía, pero viniendo de sus labios eran las más fuertes que todos habían escuchado jamás, la mujer volvió a enojarse y se disponía a avanzar cuando toda la habitación se oscureció y al mismo tiempo se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

¡¿Qué demonios?!-la Administradora tenía un toque de miedo en su voz, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a ser inestable, el calor aumentaba y disminuía hasta convertirse hasta llamarse frio, y en la obscuridad múltiples orbes comenzaban a brillar.

Maldita…-se escuchó la voz de Dante otra vez, cargada odio, la obscuridad comenzó a disminuir hasta que se pudo ver claramente a los pokemon en el suelo que cuidaban a Dante en frente y a sus lados, encima de él flotaban seis Haunter y cuatro gastly, todos… muy enojados, todos… esperando la orden de atacar, el Arbok y su cruel entrenadora miraban asustados, también los niños, Dante se paró, con la Ralts en sus brazos simplemente…

Ataquen-ese simple comando de voz, esa palabra, desato el caos en el orfanato.

(10 minutos después)

Dante estaba corriendo en busca de ayuda para su ralts, el cual llevaba en brazos, el gastly lo acompañaba, detrás suyo su orfanato se encontraba destruido, salía algo de humo de el por las ventanas y las puertas, pero eso no le importaba a Dante, el solo quería salvar a ralts y desesperado con la mirada buscaba algo.

T-tranquila ralts-gemía el chico mirando a su alrededor mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ralts, sin fijarse en el camino, y sin ver dos focos que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

¡!

…-la bocina sonó muy fuerte y Dante cayó al suelo, solo por el susto, el chofer se bajó apresurado y preocupado.

¡Chico ten más cuidado!-el conductor iba a seguir reprimiendo pero de pronto Dante lo tomo del brazo.

¡Por favor señor! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡e-esta ralts!-la desesperación no dejaba que Dante se expresara, pero el conductor entendió viendo a la ralts sangrante en los brazos de Dante.

Sube al auto-fueron las palabras del chofer y le abrió la puerta de atrás del vehículo, el cual era una limusina, pero no le importaba a Dante y tan pronto la puerta se cerró partieron a gran velocidad al centro pokemon más cercano.

¿?-Dante miro a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no era el único pasajero, había una chica a su lado, tenía el cabello rojizo corto, de piel bien cuidada y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules como el topacio.

H-hola-Dijo Dante tímidamente, nunca se había encontrado con una niña tan bonita, aunque no se distrajo demasiado debido a que la Ralts recupero rápidamente su atención.

¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto la niña con espanto en su delicada voz.

La administradora de mi orfanato… casi la mata con su arbok-dijo abrazando un poco más fuerte a Ralts.

¿Y por qué no la llevas en tu pokeball muchacho?-pregunto el chofer mientras seguía manejando a alta velocidad.

e-es que este ralts no es mío… es salvaje-dijo algo apenado.

Eso es muy valeroso-dijo la niña sin mirarlo.

¿Uh?-

Ayudar a un pokemon que no es tuyo y aun así, correr tan desesperadamente por su vida… es, valeroso-dijo la niña algo sonrojada.

Gracias-un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Dante- pero en realidad, haría eso por cualquier pokemon, incluso si no es mío.-dijo mirando a la Ralts, la hemorragia había disminuido un poco y respiraba agitadamente, aun así Dante seguía muy preocupado y cada segundo le parecía una eternidad.

(5 minutos después)

Dante y el chofer pararon en el centro pokemon de Azulona, y corrieron rápidamente dentro de él, al llegar a la recepción no hubo que decir nada.

¡! ¡Chansey, una camilla equipo de emergencia rápido!-dijo alterada la enfermera y la llevaron a la sala de urgencias, por desgracia Dante no pudo entrar con ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la pequeña ralts estuviera bien.

Descuida, estará bien-Dante volteo al escuchar la voz de la niña de la limusina.

No puedo estar tan seguro, sus heridas se veían graves –dijo Dante apoyándose deprimido en una pared mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, se sentía culpable por la ralts, la niña vio a Dante con lastima.

Estará bien, y tú debes creer eso también-dijo la chica más seria, sorprendió un poco a Dante, pero este luego sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas.

Tienes razón estará bien-se levantó- muchas gracias por todo- dijo abrazando a la niña y luego se separó de ella, con una sonrisa confiada y los ojos aun algo llorosos, la chica solo sonrió.

Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto la niña un poco ruborizada por el abrazo.

Mi nombre es Dante Hiryu, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Ambar Teikoku.

Buano como pueden ver aquí está el primer cap de lo que espero sea una entretenida serie, nos leemos luego.

Le agradezco a Yuudy por su magnífico Oc, que aunque hizo una breve aparición fue importante.

Adiós y hasta la otra


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos al sensual segundo episodio de este Fic, en esta ocasión a parte de a Yuudy por su hermoso Oc.

(Centro pokemon)

Ya había amanecido, Dante se encontraba en los asientos de espera, a las afueras de la sala de urgencias, dormía pacíficamente, apoyado en su hombro se encontraba Ambar, suspiraban calmados, estaban cubiertos por una manta cortesía de una de las enfermeras.

Hey- una enfermera movió un poco a Dante, el cual abrió lentamente los ojos, y se los restregó, mientras enfocaba la visión vio que la enfermera sonreía frente a él.

¿q-que pasa?-pregunto dante y bostezo, luego recordó a su ralts, estaba a punto de gritar pero…

Tranquilo, está bien y estable-Dante no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

Pero… bueno hay un problema, acompáñame por aquí-dijo la enfermera y se acercó a la puerta de la sala de emergencias, Dante se movió pero sintió algo en su brazo, quito la manta de encima suyo-

¿?... ¡!-Ámbar estaba firmemente sujeta a su brazo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le daba pena despertarla, con mucho cuidado libero su brazo y dejo a Ámbar acostada en los asientos, luego se siguió a la enfermera.

Tienes una novia muy linda-le dijo sonriendo la enfermera.

¡n-no es mi novia!-Dante no podía sonrojar más, y mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala, le dedico una última mirada a Ámbar sonriendo algo triste.

"ella es demasiado buena para mí"-pensó algo triste y siguió a la enfermera, avanzaron por unos minutos hasta que entraron a una sala, no había ningún pokemon más que una ralts cubierta hasta el cuello con las mantas, se encontraba en una típica camilla de hospital, Dante se acercó rápidamente a su pokemon.

…-se quedó observándola, una venda cubría sus ojos.

La pudimos estabilizar, ya no corre peligro mortal-a Dante se le cayó una lagrima de la emoción.

¿Cuándo se recuperara por completo?-pregunto el muchacho sonriendo apuntando a la venda de la ralts

…-la enfermera guardo silencio, Dante se volteo y la miro.

No se recuperara… los daños a la vista fueron demasiado severos… el ciega-dijo cada palabra con una pena enorme.

e-es... ciega-Dante tenía la voz quebrada, entonces sintió un toque en la espalda, volteo rápidamente, la ralts tenía la cabeza volteada hacia él y sonreía levemente, Dante tomo la delgada mano de la ralts.

¿Cómo estas amiga?-sonrió un poco, la ralts le sonrió, Dante sentía una culpa enorme, fue su culpa no haberla notado antes, no haber evitado el desastre antes, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Y-yo, los dejare solos-dijo la enfermera, debería quedarse y apoyarlo, pero no podía evitar llorar también, y eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Lo lamento ralts-decía sollozando Dante.

¡!-sintió de nuevo el toque de ralts, pero esta vez en su cabeza, cuando Dante la miro la pokemon tenía un pañuelo en su mano, al parecer lo había hecho flotar desde la mesita a un lado de la camilla, Dante sonrió levemente y tomo el pañuelo, entonces cayo de cuenta de algo…

¿Cómo lo viste?-estaba impresionado, entonces la ralts sonrió de nuevo se sentó en la camilla y el cristal de su cabeza comenzó a brillar, luego levanto los brazos, diversos objetos alrededor de la sala comenzaron a elevarse envueltas en un aura morada.

¿Puedes ver? P-pero…-Dante se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

Eres genial ralts- le dio un abrazo a la pequeña pokemon, el cual la pokemon correspondió.

(12 minutos después)

Del otro lado de la puerta de espera, Ámbar ya estaba despierta, estaba sentada en los asientos mirando a su alrededor, la manta ya estaba doblada a su lado, entonces vio que la puerta de la sala se abrió y salió Dante con su ralts, ambos estaban felices.

¡Dante!-dijo la chica algo enojada, Dante reacciono de inmediato y la ralts se escondió detrás de él.

S-¿sí?-Dante estaba algo asustado, Ámbar se le acerco con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola?, ¿Por qué no me invitaste a ver a ralts?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Emm, bueno… no sé, te veías cómoda durmiendo-dijo el chico rascándose la nuca nervioso.

Tonto-refunfuño la niña cruzándose de brazos, Dante no sabía qué hacer, así que durante la siguiente media hora intento reconciliarse con la chica, al final se arregló y se quedaron platicando junto con la ralts, debían esperar hasta que llegara el chofer de Ámbar.

(30 minutos después)

Dante y Ámbar se estaban despidiendo en la puerta del centro pokemon, ambos se veían algo tristes, ralts estaba escondiéndose detrás de Dante.

Bueno, nos veremos supongo…-dijo Dante, Ámbar solo asintió.

Señorita, debemos retirarnos, sus padres necesitan verla-dijo el chofer que estaba esperando.

Si, de inmediato, bueno… nos vemos Dante-le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico y salió corriendo hacia la limosina y cerró la puerta, a través del cristal de la ventana se podía ver el sonrojo de la chica, Dante solo quedo estático durante un momento, igual de sonrojado.

Ah… ah-no podía decir nada, la ralts se le quedo viendo, esa fue la infancia de Dante, una de las partes más importantes.

(Dos años después)

Dante tenía el uniforme escolar de la escuela de entrenadores, el cual era una chaquetilla azul a la cual le había agregado una capucha del mismo color, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules, además de unas gafas negras en el cuello, estaba escondido detrás de un poste de luz frente a una tienda, tienda la cual tenía varios carteles con su cara que decían "no dejar entrar"

¿Lista amiga?-la kirlia a su lado asintió.

¿Listos todos?-le pregunto al resto de su equipo, el cual era un haunter (su antiguo amigo gastly) un riolu al cual conoció hace un año y un cindaquil que un entrenador abandono, se hicieron amigos rápidamente, todos los pokemon dieron la señal de que estaban listos.

Bueno, vamos a buscar algo para comer-Dante sonrió y se puso la capucha, entro por la puerta del local y paso sigilosamente, comenzó a llenar bolsas (las cuales tenia en sus bolsillos) con frutas y vegetales, además de pan y otras cosas, miro a su alrededor un par de veces, y se comenzó a caminar a la salida.

¿adónde crees que vas?-una voz enojada sonó a espaldas de dante, cuando volteo, pudo ver a un hombre calvo, algo gordo, acompañado de cinco personas que al parecer eran encargados de seguridad.

Hola calvito, ¿Qué cuentas? Veo que contrataste más personal-dijo mirando a sus espaldas, y vio a unas 15 personas de seguridad.

Todo para ti-dijo sonriendo con amargura el "calvito".

Gracias, pero no veo a ninguna chica, así que lamento decirte que no, y si me disculpas, me retiro-dijo Dante y comenzó a correr por un pasillo, el personal de seguridad comenzó a seguirlo, estaban a punto de hacerle una encerrona al final de los pasillos cuando.

Look ahora es cuando-dijo dante y el Lucario que se encontraba escondido encima de la estantería que estaba cerca de Dante, le dio un golpe muy fuerte a la estantería y una avalancha de útiles de aseo, legumbres y detergentes, les cayó encima a dante y a cinco de los 15 empleados de seguridad.

Jajaja, ¿todo sea por dar batalla no? Pero se acabó, ¿uh?-el calvo se extrañó al darse cuenta de que la montaña de cosas que derribaron comenzaba a temblar de repente.

¡AAAAAH!-dieron un grito cuando la montaña de cosas que cayeron exploto, lanzando objetos y ensuciando todo, dando de baja a 5 guardias más, también se dieron cuenta de que, dos siluetas con uniforme escolar y capucha puesta salían corriendo por diferentes lugares de la tienda con bolsas de comida.

¡Rápido sepárense y atrápenlos!-dijo el encargado, los guardias se dividieron, y salieron persiguiendo a ambas siluetas.

(Pasillo izquierdo de la tienda)

La silueta con las bolsas corría sin dar tregua a los guardias que comenzaban a acercarse, pero no se dio cuenta de que se metió a un callejón sin salida, ¿o sí?

¡Te tenemos muchacho!-dijo uno de los guardias abalanzándose contra la silueta y…

¿cinda?-dijo el pequeño cyndaquil encima de la cabeza de riolu, riolu levaba la chaquetilla y los pantalones, pero la capucha la llenaba cindaquil, en un movimiento rápido, cindaquil hizo una pared de humo, y riolu repartió un par de golpes dejando a los guardias encogidos en el suelo, dado que los golpes de riolu… fueron bajos.

(Pasillo derecho de la tienda)

Dos guardias junto con el encargado "calvito" seguían a la silueta, los guardias (pese al horrible dolor) le dijeron por radio que era solo un señuelo, así que seguían sin tregua a dante, el cual estaba a punto de llegar a la salida.

No, ¡Hoy no!-dijo el encargado y le lanzo una botella plástica pequeña que tenía a la mano, y le dio de lleno en la espalda… pero lo atravesó, el pantalón seguía corriendo mientras el torso y las bolsas se elevaban.

¿Qué?-los guardias se detuvieron y la figura con uniforme se volteo, la sonrisa burlona de gaunter ocupando el chaleco no se hizo esperar.

¿e-entonces donde está el… chico?-el encargado miro incrédulo a la entrada de la tienda, ahí estaba el, con las dos bolsas de comida, sonriéndole, luego se le unieron sus compañeros pokemon y huyeron juntos.

¡Hasta la otra semana calvito!-dijo Dante cuando ya estaba a lo lejos.

La verdad es que cuando la montaña de cosas de supermercado exploto, Dante se quedó escondido junto con kirlia en los restos de la montaña, mientras los dos señuelos corrían, los uniformes los llevaba en bolsas aparte, y al final pudo llevarse seis bolsas de comida,

(15 minutos después)

Dante se encontraba en un departamento, trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar la renta, pero a veces no había dinero para pagar comida, se arrepentía siempre, pero la razón por la cual solo "tomaba cosas prestadas" de esa tienda, era que el dueño era una persona horrible, trataba mal a medio mundo y creía que podía salirse con la suya.

Bueno amigos, debo ir al cole, si quieren me esperan en la azotea, iré en los recreos a verlos-Dijo dante tomando su bolso, y salió del departamento dándole las llaves a kirlia, cuando estaba a fuera de su casa solo miro al horizonte, suspiro, y siguió adelante, igual que siempre.


End file.
